Not Another High School Fic
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Sorry, but I want you to be surprised. If you like high school fics you'll wnat to read this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-Files

A/N well… let's just say… I had a dream. ;)

XxXxX

It wasn't that unusual. Out here, there was a nice breeze coming off the small river below the bridge, but they had never really taken this rout from school before and it was beautiful. She moved closer to the edge as she walked to get a better view. Then there was a soft cracking sound and she gasped as the board giveaway under her and she was falling into the waters below.

"Dana!" Her Sister screamed in shock.

She hadn't been sure what happened at first, but knew she was in deep water here and the water that had gotten in burned. She couldn't find the strength to move as she sank, but someone or something grabbed her around the waits and pulled her back up.  
When she finally came to she saw the boy sopping wet that had saved her on his knees with his hands resting on top of them. He was breathing heavily when he finally looked up at her realizing she was staring at him.

"You saved me." He only nodded at her comment. "Thanks. I'm Dana Scully." She held out her hand, but he simply stared at it. Not attempting to take it and she pulled back awkwardly.

"Dana!" Her Sister called.

He looked up toward the bridge then got up and went to her side, helping her up and leading her back to her friend.

"Dana, oh my God!" Her Sister exclaimed.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." She assured. Then her sister grabbed her arm and helped her to stand, looking slowly up at this stranger.

"Thanks for saving my sis." She told him.

"Hey, who the hell is this guy?" Her brother Bill asked immediately.

"He saved Dana, Bill. Chill."

"I will not chill. Get out of here you freak!" Bill exclaimed, kicking a rock that hit the stranger right in the head.  
He grabbed the place and turned to leave quickly. He was gone before either her or her sister could stop him. Bill was just standing there smugly.

"What the hell, Bill?" Her sister asked. "He saved your sister and you hurt him? What kind of thanks is that?"

"You know who he is? He's that murder everyone talks about." There was silence for a moment. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"You're just jealous because you didn't save her first." Before Bill could say another word, she heard her sister cut him off. "Let's just get Dana Home."

XxXxX

After the whole event, she sat pondering it in her room. Then her sister opened the door and came in.

"Hey, Missy." She said quietly.

"What's up?" Missy asked noticing the look her sister had.

"Who was that guy?"

"I don't know, but if you want to find a out look in the year book. He's gotta be in there, right?"

"Right." Scully answered slowly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

XxXxX

So you think they'll find him? I don't know, but maybe if you review you'll find out. If not... well... you'll just never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own the X-Files. duh.

A/N okay... so. I know this has been a really long wait for the next chapter and I'm very sorry, but I have been very busy and when I finally managed the time I dislocated my finger in my martial arts class and was recovering, but I'm back and here is the next chapter. Thanks to myownsuperman for the review.

XxXxX

So that had been what they did. They checked the year book, but found nothing on this mysterious stranger. So the rest of that day had been spent in the library doing homework.  
They sat on the purplish floor reading.  
Missy sighed and set her book down, falling over onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

"That's it. I'm done." Missy complained.

"What?"

"I'm done with my work finally. I'm gonna head home. You need a ride?"

"Nope. I'm good. It's not that far of a walk."

"Alright, Danes. See ya' later."

This place was really empty when she thought about it. Nobody was here studying. Which in itself was weird, because every other place she had moved their were usually people that used the library for studying.  
Rumor had it that this place was haunted. Which would probable explain the absence of people, well of course except the old librarian that stayed looked away in his office all day.

Sighing she got up and looked down the long aisle to look for the books in the homework category. Nope, nope, nope, ah-ha! Yes. That would be the one.  
She set the books she still needed up on the table and moved to find the books she was looking for. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized quickly.

"N-no… it's… my fault."

Her gaze slowly moved up to met his eyes. She gasped softly and froze.  
He looked confused for a minute before he realized it. Then he looked away from her and was about to turn and leave before she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wait…" She said quietly, and he stopped. "you helped me." There were a few moments of silence.

"So what?" He asked. Somewhat uncertain of his own words. That or the reaction it would bring.

"So I didn't get to say thanks the right way." He didn't have an answer as she pulled him down and kissed him softly. Hell… this was gutsy for her. Really it was.  
It took a few minutes before he actually kissed her back, but not like she expected. Not really anything, but certainly not rough or soft, but somewhere in between. The grip she had on his shoulder was moved as he gripped her hip, so instead she gripped the sleeve of his shirt as they back up right into the book case, knocking a few off, but not really interrupting them. Making out with some guy in a library was not something she had every even thought about, but right now it was almost spooky.  
She slipped her fingers up under his black hooded overcoat and when her fingers grazed a place right under his ribs they stopped, almost immediately. It was a swollen slash right under his ribs, she could feel the wetness on her fingertips and as she removed them from his overcoat she saw the blood.  
But they were still so close, she felt his lips still barely grazing hers as she breathed, she felt his warm breath.  
"What happened to you?" She got no answer as he quickly turned away from her and left, leaving her standing there.

XxXxX

She didn't see him again after that. That day had been May first and it continued that way all the way to September. She had met a nice guy, or at least she supposed he was and she had even kissed him a few times, but he didn't compare to that one kiss in the library. Really Ethan himself did not compare.  
She thought he was okay, but things changed and it didn't stay that way. Turned out he was one of those jerks. She hadn't seen that one coming.  
Her sister was pissed at her because she was putting up with it, Bill had no idea what was going on and neither did her parents. Charlie was too young to have any clue what was up. So… it was pretty much just Missy that knew.

In order to get away from the chaos she went to the oh so famous, or infamous library. And well… Ethan just wasn't a book reader. She was gazing at the titles of the books, back-stepping, before she bumped into something solid. Oops.

"Damn.. I'm sorr-" She cut off her words quickly. "Oh… um.. I…"

"Sorry." He apologized setting a book back in place. "I didn't…. hurt… your… feelings?"

"Why would you have?"

"Well… I… I-I don't know." His gaze dropped quickly to the bruise under her chin and he moved to investigate it. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me." She answered quickly. And he dropped his gaze immediately. He simple didn't want to talk about this.

"I don't want to." He sighed then. "Okay… w-what happened?"

"My boyfriend. It was an accident." She stated. "Now what happened to you?"

"M-my… my… dad. Um… it was my fault."

"Your dad hurts you?"

"Your boyfriend hits you?" He countered swiftly. "Why did you kiss me if you had a boyfriend?"

"No. That was before Ethan."

"Right." He breathed and there was silence, both thinking about what had gone on, but the close proximity made it difficult. They ended up once again making out. He felt her wince when his fingers gazed her arm and he froze, pulling back.

"Leave it alone. It's fine." She answered quickly, pulling her sleeve down firmly.

He didn't take no for an answer and he gripped her wrist and pulled her with him. There was a door in the far back and he looked around before he opened it and pulled her in then closed the door behind them.

She saw that it looked like a bedroom. A few clothes scattered around the room, a dresser, a small fridge, a bed and a nightstand with a lamp.

"Mr. Blackwell lets me stay here." He set her down and kneeled in front of her, pulling her coat off and she looked away from him as he investigated the bruising on her arm. "Why would you let him hurt you?"

"I don't let him." She was defensive.

"Yes, you do. If you left him he wouldn't be able to." He answered absently as he pulled up the edge of her shirt. She quickly looked down at him, but it really didn't seem that was what was on his mind. Just the fact that he wanted to see where she was hurt. Satisfied he didn't seen any more bruises he let got of the shirt and sat back on his heels.

"Look. I can't." She got up and walked to the door, picking up her coat. but he was up quick and right behind her.

"W-will you be okay?" He waited.

"Fine." She answered softly, and opened the door, but paused. "You know my name, but… I don't know yours."

"Mulder." He answered.

"Mulder…" She whispered softly, she glanced at him. Then she left out the door. He stood there for a few moments, watching after her, before he sighed and closed the door. He wouldn't let that guy hurt her again.

XxXxX

The next day she had been surprised to find that Ethan had gotten the shit kicked out of him by some guy. She knew he had done it and she went there to yell at him.  
He wasn't in, so she knocked on the door hidden in the back. No answer. It wasn't locked so she opened it, only to gasp as she saw him laying half on the bed, half on the floor. He had blood all over the floor.

"Mulder?" She asked quickly. He groaned and she kneeled next to him. He yelped when she touched his ribs. "What happened? Did Ethan hurt you?"

"No…" He answered, not moving.

"Your Dad?" She asked again, but got no answer. "Yeah… well… he broke your ribs. I need to wrap them up."

She had to go home and get some medical supplies, but while she was securing his ribs he had practically screamed. She didn't really have a choice though. She didn't have anything to really kill the pain.  
He still stayed in one spot. Not moving an inch.

"Scully?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at the way he called her by her last name, but said nothing. He winced as he sat up. "Are you mad at me for… what I did?"

"No." She answered firmly. "But you really shouldn't have hurt Ethan."

"So it's alright for him to hurt you?"

"I didn't say that."

"He deserved it. And… I really didn't even hurt him that bad."

She sighed at his words realizing she'd never get it through his thick skull that he shouldn't have done it. She sat down besides him then.

"That doesn't make it right."

"I know that." He answered with his own sigh. "I just couldn't let him hurt you."

"That doesn't matter anymore. I broke up with him."

"Oh…. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't." She pushed the hair in her eyes back. "I was going to brake up with him anyway."  
He laid back finally when the pain became too much. He sighed as she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. "My sister was pretty happy you beat him up though."

"Sister… sister… oh. Her." He nodding as he remembered.

"Yeah. The prettier one."

"Oh, she's pretty, Scully, but not as pretty as you."

"Liar."

"Look at me and tell me if I'm lying." He said and she met his soft, honest gaze. She hugged him tightly around the shoulders, keeping from touching his sore ribs.

XxXxX

She didn't know why exactly she did it, but she showed up at the library. But when she saw Mulder again he didn't seem very happy. He let out a shuddery sigh as he gather up the books, putting them in a bag.

"Mulder?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"Um… I got kicked out. I need t-to leave now."

"Back to your Dad's?" She asked quickly. He hesitated.

"Yeah." She barely hear his whisper.

"You can't go back home with him." She said. "Come with me. Let me talk to my parents maybe they'll-"

"They'll what? Let some boy they hardly know live in their house?"

"Well… yeah." She was disappointed in his attitude. "Just give it a shot? Please?"

Sighing her held the rest of the books tightly and turned to face her with a disapproving look, as he gave her his firm, final answer.

XxXxX

TBC...

I will put the next chapter up right away because of the long wait I put ya'll through. again. sorry. and I know it's not very long, but what can I do?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Don't own the show. hellow? didn't you hear me the first time?

A/N oh, and mean comments are just not nice. rudeness. SOOO... here is the next... 'unrealistic chapter'

XxXxX 

William and Margret Scully both stared at their daughter as they listened to her outrageous request.

"Please, let him stay."

"What is so bad about him staying with his Father, Dana? That _is _where he belongs." Mrs. Scully said and turned as the oven timer went off.

"Dana, honey…" Mr. Scully sighed. "You don't even know this boy."

"I know him." Both her parents stopped everything and looked at her. "Oh! Not like that!" She told her parents quickly.

"Oh, William. I don't know. Maybe we should let the boy stay." Mrs. Scully said.

"Now, Margret. You know we can't do that." The Mr. Scully looked to his daughter. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

"Dad!" Scully whined.

"William!" Mrs. Scully scolded.

"He is isn't he?" Mr. Scully refused to give up.

"Well… I don't know if you could really call him that." She watched her Father glance up through the crack in the door at the awkward boy standing in the living room. "We… kissed… a few times."  
She was NOT going into detail about that, but her Mother's head popped up form where she was leaning over to get dinner from the oven and her Father just crossed his arms.

"Dana, this it's out of the question." Her Father finally stated.

"Why can't Mulder stay?" She asked in her best whiny teenager voice. Then both her Mother and Father looked at each other quickly. Something was exchanged between them silently.

"You said his name was Mulder?" Her Father asked.

"Yeah…?" She asked a little confused at their sudden change in attitude.

"Tell him… tell him to put his things in the guest bedroom. He can stay."

"Yes! Thank you guys so much!" She hugged her Father then ran out into the other room to tell her friend-boyfriend (whatever you could call him) the good news.  
Or so they thought, but she paused by the door and listened.

"That Mulder boy. I met his Father, Margret." Her Father said.

"Why did that make you change your mind?"

"He's a drunk. He kicked the hell out of that kid. He kept complaining about how lazy he was and that he needed to take it like a man when he beat him. Mr. Mulder is an alcoholic, abusive bastard."

"My, God… he… could you imagine, William? I couldn't even think of laying a hand on our children."

"I know. I met him a long time ago. When Dana was young. Far before she knew the boy. She must know about his Father other wise she wouldn't have been so persistent. Fox I think his name is. You have to understand, Margret, I can't let him go back to that if there is something I can do about it."

"I know that William. We just have to be a little careful if Mr. Mulder finds his son ran off on him…"

"I doubt he'll even notice he's gone."

Scully gasped and backed quietly away from the door. She went into the living room and leaned against the doorframe, watching him for a moment. He was looking at the book he picked up from the table.  
He accidentally dropped it and she saw his eyes widen as he quickly picked it back up set it back where it had been, pretending nothing had happened.  
She went into the room and he looked over at her, before looking back at the ground.

"Mulder-"

"They said 'no' right?"

"No... They said, yes!"

"Really?" He asked tilting his head slightly and looking at her quickly. "Wha… well… where do I go now?"

"Guest bedroom. Come on, I'll show you."

She led him the stairs and down the hall, opening the small door and waved her hand in the air.

"This is it. It's not-"

"It's bigger then any room I've ever had." He answered as he stepped in and set his bag next to the bed.

"It's not even that big of a room."

"So?" He asked, sitting down. "Are you sure this isn't… too much trouble? Me staying here?"

"It's fine. And my parents already said you could stay."

"But I'm asking _you_."

"I like that you're staying here."

"Hmm." She saw the momentarily change in his eyes. "Would you… consider… um… well… you know maybe… uh…"

"Well spit it out." She held back the laugh, smiling lightly. He exhaled.

"Well um… would you consider going steady with me? I-I m-mean…. like… ah, hell I don't know. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"You're serious?" She didn't get an answer. "Well… if you _are _serious then it's a yes."

"Re-really?" He asked a little shocked. He stood up then. "I promise that I will never ever hurt you or hit you or-"

"I know." She cut him off. "I don't usually let people get close to me, but it's different with you. It's weird, but… I feel like I can trust you."

He took the few steps closer necessary and leaned down, kissing her softly. She ran her finger through his thick, soft hair. It wasn't rushed, but slow.  
They were interrupted when someone cleared their throat from the door.

"Whoa! Don't you guys ever breath?" Her sister Melissa asked.

"Missy!" She scolded. They were both rather embarrassed, of course she was more embarrassed then him, but he didn't show that much concern. If it had been her parents… well. That would have been another story.

"Dana's got a boyfriend." Her sister mocked in a singsong voice, but she slammed the door close.

"Sorry." She apologized for her sister.

"S'okay." He answered, sitting down again. "So you really mean that?"

"Of course." He seemed satisfied by the answer.

XxXxX

It was late, around midnight when she woke up, startled. Just another of those nights where you kept waking up. She listened to the rain for awhile, heard the soft rumble of thunder in the distance, but it didn't help and she sighed. Getting up she headed down to get something to drink, but paused when she saw the light on in the guest room.  
Surely he wasn't awake at this time? But as she moved to the door she saw the dim light of the desk lamp and him at the desk. Shirtless and in nothing but yellow pajama pants none-the-less.

"Mulder?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you up so late?"

"I'm cursed with insomnia." He answered absently as he continued whatever it was he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"Drawing what?" She asked and he pointed to the little dog curled up on the bed. "Queequeg?" she stepped up behind him. "Can I see?" He didn't answer, but set the pencil down, satisfied with his finished work. It must have taken hours. It looked just like the dog, laying on the bed in the pillows.

"It's no good."

"What? It's great. It looks just like him."

"It could be better." He answered, still staring at the picture. He stood then and walked over to the window to look out across the lightning lit sky.

"Tired?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Thanks for offering for me to stay. I owe you one."

"You saved me. You don't owe me anything."

"Well… this is payment enough, of course that thank you kiss was enough too."

"That was nothing." She looked down.

"You know… I can figure out almost everything about you, but… I can't figure out why you like me."

"You don't really know me."

"Really? You're closer to your sister Melissa out of all of your siblings, although there are times when you get pretty pissed at her for her teasing. You have an issue with your brother's over protectiveness, while Charlie is your alley he's still a kid and can't understand everything. You're a Daddy's girl at heart, yet you still share a close bond with your Mother, in which you can confide anything to."

She just stared at him in shock. How had he known all that? He'd never even met her whole family or even know her that long.

"How-"

"I was training to be a psychologist. Until I… never mind that last part."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I trust you." He answered.

"So… you don't know how to drive?"

"No."

"Well then we'll have to work on that." She told him. He stayed where he was, not moving and she came up behind him. She realized something about him and gripped his arm. He froze as she pulled his wrist up. She noted the little slashed scars there.  
Then he sighed loudly and she turned to see the burn mark on the back of his wrist.  
"You cut yourself…"

"Not anymore." He breathed nervously. Surely she'd hate him now.

"Oh, Mulder." She whispered softly. She rubbed the old burn softly with her fingers. "You or him?"

"He did that."

"With what?"

"His cigar. He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing."

"You know that isn't an excuse."

"I know." He answered so quietly she barely heard him. She kissed him softly and gasped as he wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her closer. Pulling back slightly they stayed there for a moment. She glanced down at his bare chest to see a few more scars and burns. Healed over by time.  
He obviously didn't want her to see them.  
A moment later he got up to lie down in bed, not stirring Queequeg, who just rolled over anyway. He moved over and made room for her, but saw her hesitation.  
"I'm not insinuating anything."

She didn't reply, but just got into bed next to him as he pulled the covers up around them. She was realizing she could certainly fall asleep next to him. His skin was warm under her fingertips and it was odd compared to sleeping alone. His breathing was soft and even in sleep and he smelled strongly like aftershave.  
It was oddly comforting. She thought she could stay like this for days. In fact that was just what she did. She started to drift, falling asleep next to him.

XxXxX

Church was the next morning. The weather was predicted to storm rather badly later in the day, but right at the moment it was a perfect Sunday morning.

"Mulder?" She knocked on his door lightly. She snuck out earlier that morning because her parents would have killed them both had they found out they slept in the same bed.

The door opened and he let her come in, then moved to gather his papers he had recently worked on and put them in his bag.

"Mulder, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Church with us?"

"Church? I-I… don't know."

"Just try it once. And if you don't like it you won't have to go anymore."

"Okay." He said quietly. "What would I wear?"

"Just a suit. Do-"

"Yes. I have one."

"Okay. I'll let you get ready." She said and left the room. Leaving him to change.

She went down and went to the kitchen seeing her Father reading the Sunday paper with his coffee still steaming. Her was in a navy blue suit with a black tie, already ready for Church.  
Her Mother was happily humming, while cooking dinner and Melisa was sitting down to have a low diet shake. Not that her sister needed to lose weight.  
And Charlie was busy playing with his cars on the floor, making driving sounds. Of course it was like this every Sunday morning. Nice and peaceful.  
She took a spot next to her Mother to help with he dishes.

"Here."

"Thank you, Dear." Her Mother said happily.

A few minutes later Mulder came down, a little uneasily. He was dressed in black slacks a dark blue dress shirt with a tie and a black jacket over it. He stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Have a seat, son." Mr. Scully told him, around his cigar.

Without a word he moved to sit next to the bigger man and sat a little uneasily. Only staring at one small place on the table.  
Scully glanced at him from her place at the sink next to her Mother. She knew he was uncomfortable being around people.  
When her Father got up and set his hand on Mulder's shoulder in passing, Mulder jumped up quickly, accidentally knocking a plate off the table and tipping over the chair he had been sitting in. Everyone quickly looked at him.

"I-I-I'm… so sorry." He breathed.

"It's alright, Fox. Calm down. Nobody here is going to hurt you." Mr. Scully told him as he leaned down to pick up the broken pieces.  
Mulder kneeled next to him to help, picking up the small bits of glass quickly. He glanced at the small slashed scars across Mulder's wrists as his sleeve drew up slightly.  
Instead of saying anything Mr. Scully got up and dumped the glass in his hand into the trash, while Mulder jumped up behind him and dumped the glass from his palm in too.

"I-I I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Ease, son." Mr. Scully said setting his hand on Mulder's shoulder. "You didn't mean it. And I know a thing or two about your Father."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure, sure." The older man answer. "Planning on coming to Church with us, Fox?"

"Yes, sir."

"You ever been to Church, son?"

"Only when my Mother was still around. And never to a Catholic Church."

"Mulder… that's Jewish isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." He looked nervous then, like maybe he had said the wrong thing, but to show it was fine Mr. Scully smiled.

"That'll do, that'll do." He patted Mulder's shoulder and then headed into the living room.

XxXxX

It had been interesting so far. She tried not to laugh as she watched Mulder fumble around in Church. Not actually fumble, except with the song book when a song came on and he had to flip through the pages quickly to find it on time.  
She rubbed his arm to get him to relax and he glanced at her, nodding once in an appreciation at the calming gesture.

XxXxX

Later that night the two of them stayed up late to watch a movie. They were watching the old black and white 'Night Of The Living Dead' together on the couch. Everyone else had gone to sleep.  
He was leaning against the arm of the couch and she was snuggled into his side with her head on his shoulder. She ran her fingers over his gray shirt covered stomach lightly.

"So what'd you think of Church?"

"I liked it. It felt… good."

"I like this. This being with you. It's nice."

"Yeah." He breathed, lying down he pulled her with him. "This is so nice."

"We can't sleep down here like this." She whispered. "My parents will kill us."

"Five more minutes."

"Four." She answered.

"Fair enough." Was his quiet reply.

It didn't really seem like four minutes as the move was finally over. It seemed like not enough time. Seconds actually, but the time showed four minutes passed.  
They headed up to their respective rooms before one slow, yet quick goodnight kiss.

XxXxX

Waiting outside the kitchen for Mulder and her Parents to finish speaking she fiddled around with the T.V, but of course it _was _T.V and nothing was on. So it seemed like hours rather then minutes, finally Mulder came out.

"So, what'd you and my parents talk about?" She asked, sitting up quickly.

"Nothing. They're enrolling me in school again after my Dad took me out a few years ago. You know… we use to be in kindergarten together a long time ago."

"We did?"

"That's what your Dad said. And I do remember saving a Barbie from John Doggett years ago for a girl with red hair."

"That was you?" She asked quickly.

"Yup."

"Can you believe I still have that?"

"Why?"

"Because you saved it for me. It meant a lot and nobody had ever stood up for me. Except Monica occasionally when she could."

"Guess we're going to school together."

"Yeah, but you'll be a junior and I'll be a sophomore."

"So?" He asked.

"Oh, right. You don't get it." She sighed. "Never mind."

XxXxX

It was Mulder's first day of school since he was little, because his Father had pulled him out do to… complication as the man had put it. Everyone knew the truth was, because he didn't want to waste money on his own son.

On the way home she hadn't seen him. He didn't show up even though she had waited for him to give him a ride. It didn't make sense. He should have showed.  
She decided to go, figuring he got a ride on the bus or some other thing.

When she got home she went into the house to see her Father standing over Mulder who was sitting on the couch, hold a bloody rag under his nose.

"What happened?" She asked quickly.

"A couple kids went at him because of what he did to Ethan. They got their revenge so they ought to leave him alone now, but I _am _dealing with those boys." Mr. Scully said firmly around his cigar.

She dropped her bag by the door and sat down besides Mulder, and pulled his hand back, investigating the bleeding for herself. She needed to see how bad he was hurt.  
Her Father left the room to the kitchen to speak with her Mother about the situation.

"Oh, Mulder. What'd they do to you?"

"I'm okay." He said. He waited for a few moments. "Did they say anything to you?"

"Like what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, never mind."

Her suspicions were killing her, but no matter how persistent she was he still would not give her a straight answer. Always very vague and muttered so she couldn't hear. But she'd find out not matter what it took. Something was going on with him and she needed to know what.

XxXxX

She was walking down the hall with Mulder when they passed a group of jocks. It was all fine and Mulder ever once in awhile would kiss her, not in front of anyone of course. That would get them in trouble. It had all been fine until they passed those damn jocks.  
One of them wolf whistled and hit her in the lower rear end making her jumped and drop her books.  
It was fine and she was just going to forget it until Mulder snapped and slammed the jock against the locker with his arm to the other boy's throat.

The boy was struggling against him, gasping for air. She recognized the boy as Morris Fletcher. He was always like that. The other jocks got scared and backed off slightly.  
She quickly grabbed Mulder's shoulder.

"Mulder, stop it!" She gripped his arm tightly. "Mulder, stop. Don't. just let him go!"  
Finally he let go of Morris who slid down to the floor, panting heavily and staring wide eyed at Mulder who was still breathing heavy from his rage.  
But he jerked from her grasp then and took off.

"What? It's not enough you have to kill your own sister? You have to kill my best friend too?" Daniel called after him.

"Mulder!" She turned slapped Daniel hard across the face and went after him. But the class bell rang and she had to go to class or she was dead.

XxXxX

It wasn't until after school she could find him. She stormed into the house, but he wasn't there. She felt panicked that he was gone for good.  
Nobody was home right now. She went up the stairs, holding her breath as she opened the door and found him sitting on the bed, and a freshly wrapped bandage on his wrist with blood showing through on the edge. She couldn't believe he had done this, again.

"Mulder." She breathed, but he didn't look up. She moved to sit next to him, but as she did he got up and went to the other side of the room, staying in the corner away from her. "Sit down. _Now_."

She wasn't taking no for an answer and then got up and gripped his arm tightly, digging her nails in as she forced him to sit and then unwrapped the bandaged. She hated this, but as she pulled it back she saw the freshly cut, blood oozing wound.

"Why the hell would you do this to yourself?" She asked, she hit his shoulder hard. She gripped his chin then and turned his face to hers, leaving marks on his skin. "You're so stupid, Mulder!"

"You'd rather be with one of those guys." It was a statement not a question and it shocked her.

"No… Mulder…"

"I thought _I _was your boyfriend…"

"You are. Mulder… can't you see that I…" She trailed and whispered quietly. "That I love you."

"It's not true." He whispered so quietly she barely heard him.

"It is. I do love you."

"Not that…" He was still so quiet. "I didn't kill her." A half sob escaped him. "I didn't kill her!" he stood up, throwing his sketchbook across the room roughly. He gripped his head and sobbed quietly. She got up, quickly and hugged him.

"Shh." She hushed and ran her fingers through his soft hair as he wrapped his arms around her and cried silently into her shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

She forced him to lie on the bed with her, she still held him as she listened to him recap the story. He didn't want to, but it had to be done. She needed to know.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted, but… I _really _don't want anyone else touching you like that."  
His grip tightened and he held her closer, burying his face in her shoulder. "But I really don't want to be like… him."

"Mulder, you are not your Dad." She told him firmly.

"Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Keep reminding me of that." His fear of becoming his Father clawed at him like never before at the way he overreacted then. He knew he should have done it, but damnit, she was his girlfriend. Not those stupid jerks. "Oh, Scully, I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better then me. I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I'm not good enough for you."

"Yes, you are." She assured, gripping him around the shoulders tighter. There was a long while of silence after that. A very long while. They just listened to each other's breathing calm.

"I love you, so much." He whispered and she kissed him carefully.

"Mulder?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't think that's something your Father would _ever _say." She whispered softly, running her fingers repeatedly over his shoulders and back. He smiled then at the thought. If she said he wasn't like the man… then it must be true. It had to be true.  
He curled up closer into her and she just held him. It wasn't late, but after all that drama they could use a rest.

XxXxX

It seemed like a very short amount of time, but it had actually been about seven months that Mulder had been living with them. Of course he was usually a shadow and they hardly saw him.  
She was probable the only one who actually saw him.  
And today was the day he got stuck learning to drive. From her. Because she had her licenses and knew how to drive. She didn't, however have any idea how to teach someone to drive.

So he had never driven a vehicle in his life because his Father didn't trust him with it. And oh, boy this would certainly be a test.  
His the gas then break, hit the gas then break. He kept doing that down the road before finally getting the hag of it, but he still couldn't stay on his own side of the road without swerving.

"Mul-" She sighed. "Use the mirrors."

"What?"

"No-don't. ugh…"

"What? I'm driving." He answered frustrated.

"Yeah, twenty miles and hour." She breathed, earning a frustrated sarcastic comment muttered under his breath. "What?"

"Nothing."

So they ended up practicing driving, day after day until he finally seemed to be getting it.

XxXxX

Mulder had an announcement to make and everyone had gathered in the living room. Today they'd find if he got his licenses or not. There was silence, before he grinned big and pulled the card out from behind his back.  
Scully jumped up and hugged him and everyone was proud.

"Atta, boy!" Mr. Scully told him.

"Oh, this is so wonderful, Fox." Mrs. Scully laughed. "I'm going to bake a cake."

XxXxX

After their little celebration everyone was happy enough. But they still had homework to finish. Of course Mulder and his big brain had finish him homework in the time it took Einstein to equal pi. In fact…

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?" He was lying on his back behind her half asleep.

"What's pi equal to?"

"Wha… oh. uhhh… approximately 3.14159." There was a pause. "You not asking me to cheat are ya'?" He teased.

"No. I was just wondering if you actually knew. Of course I can't tell you if that's right or not."

"It's right." He sat up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "And that should be eighty seven."

She smacked his shoulder eliciting an 'ow' from him, but other then that nothing else.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." She teased. "Finished." She set down the pencil and pushed the homework sheet aside.

"But that one should be-"

"Mulder, shut up."

"Scully…" He mocked a hurt expression. Then he just leaned his head on her should. She knew he was in one of those cuddly moods again.

"Mulder…" She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Tired?"

"Very." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." He moved to get up, but she grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Uhh… my room?"

I want you to stay."

"St- oh! No… really it's not that important. It doesn't matter to me if-"

"Mulder, shut up."

XxXxX

He had snuck off to his own room earlier that morning, because if her parents caught him sleeping in in the same bed as her they would be dead. Really seriously dead.

It was Saturday so they didn't have to worry about school. She was headed down to the kitchen that smelled like burning toast. Which could only mean one thing… Charlie was making his own breakfast.

"Charlie!" She scolded, but saw her sister snickering in the corner. "Why didn't you wait for mom to make something?"

Her little Brother just shrugged and walked off with his burnt toast.

"Okay, mom." Missy commented.

"What? You know he shouldn't be making stuff by himself. He could catch the house on fire!"

"Get real, Dana. He isn't going to set the house on fire."

"He could…"

"I was watching him. Anyway… how's Fox doing this morning?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night. And he doesn't like his first name."

"Fine, whatever, _Mulder_. And you're such a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You guys aren't as quiet as you think. Oh, don't worry, I'm sure mom and dad didn't hear it because they're way across the house."

"There's… that isn't…." She realized she had nothing to say. "Missy, if you say anything I swear to God I'll-"

"Chill out! I wasn't planning on it." She watched her sister then sit down at the bar. "So… how was it?"

"I'm not telling you about our private things."

"Come on!"

"No. I don't think Mulder would appreciate it."

"Appreciate what?" They both looked up to see him standing there a little confused.

"Nothing." Both Scully and her sister said at the same time.

"Okay… I have a feeling I don't want to know. Just as long as it's not about me. I don't care." He said, raising his hands and backing out of the room.

"Seriously, Dana, if mom and dad find you guys sleeping together they will literally kill you."

"Well they won't find out of you don't tell them."

Rolling her eyes she left the room, leaving her sister sitting there, gloating. About God only knew what. She figured her sister would be doing this all week now.

XxXxX

Monday morning had rolled around pretty fast and nobody was really ready for school again. Too bad, because they had to do it like it or not.  
Scully had another annoying day of Donnie Pfaster staring at her, in that creepy way of his. Mulder had seen it and gotten into a fight, kicking Donnie's ass.  
That was the problem with Mulder. He just had a nasty temper when it really came down to it, but it took a lot to get him angry, unless a guy was flirting with her.

She was upset with him and wasn't talking to him for starting that fight with Donnie. Sure Donnie was a creep, but that still didn't give Mulder a right to kick the hell out of him.

He passed her a note during class. And she sighed as she glanced at it.  
'_I'm sorry_' was scribbled on it. She didn't reply back which made him sink in his seat and mope.  
The teacher rambled on about things when one of the students stood up.

"Bernard, sit down." The teacher said, but the boy pulled a gun from his coat and fired at the teacher. Some of the girls screamed and ducked in their seats.

"Alright, I'm in charge now!" The boy, Bernard growled. "You all do whatever the hell I say!"

Mulder stood up from his seat and she tried to grab his arm, but he jerked it from her grasp.

"Bernard, don't do this." He begged.

"Sit the hell down, spook."

"No. You have to stop or people are gonna get hurt."

"Too late." He squeezed the trigger and Mulder dropped. But then Bernard seemed panicked that he had shot him. Scully got up to help him, but froze at his voice. "Hold it, Dana. I don't want to have to shoot you too."

"Look… Bernard, please. Just let me help him." There was a very long tension filled moment before he nodded once and turned to lock the door.  
She got down next to him and pulled him up close to her. He had shot him in the head. Oh, God she couldn't even find a plus her hands were shaking so bad.

"Mulder?" He groaned softly, but didn't wake up. "I-it's alright. We'll get you out of here and you'll be fine. Come on, Mulder. Talk to me, please." He didn't move or say anything. She was panicking. She had no idea what to do.  
It seemed like time passed so slowly and seemed like they had been here for hours. But she knew if she didn't get him out he would die. His plus was weak and getting worse and his breathing was getting far worse too.

"Bernard-"

"Shut up!"

"Just let them get Mulder out, please."

"No."

"He'll die!"

"I. Don't. Care."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix it." He said through gritted teeth.

It seemed like hours had passed and they had gotten no where. The police were outside, everywhere, trying to call. Find out what the demands were, but Bernard refused to answer the phone.  
She held Mulder close against her, trying to keep him from dying on her although she knew he would if they didn't make it out of this.

"You better not die on me," She whispered. "Other wise… I'm going to be forced to come after you and kick your ass. Come on, Mulder. Just keep breathing." She held her hand on the bleeding wound, trying to stem the blood lose, but it leaked through her fingers steadily.

"Come in, this is captain Kersh of the Deerfield police department. This is a warning. Come out with your hands up or we will come in. you have thirty seconds!" A loud voice came in, but he ignored it and raised his gun to his own head and fired.  
Then the S.W.A.T team ran in guns raised, they check the body of, but the man shook his head.

XxXxX

She sat besides Mulder in the hospital. He hadn't woken up. She had sat with him for three days and still nothing.

"Mulder, come on. You've got to wake up for me. Come, on." She said softly. "You know… that was really stupid. Going up to a crazy guy with a gun, but I should have known you'd try to be a hero.  
The truth is… I need you to wake up, because I really can't do it without you. So wake up. Please?" Her only answer was silence and the unsettling noise of the beeping machines in the room.  
He wasn't waking up.

XxXxX

TBC…

Oh, my Lord. What now? Notice the name of the gunmen. lol! I thought it would be funny. no bombs this time though.

Stay tunned for next week kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; Sighs... I do not won this show. Like I said. 

XxXxX

She had fallen asleep on his shoulder in the hospital, she felt the slightest movement.

"Scu, I hate to wake ya', but I'm loosing the feeling in my arm now." She jerked her head up to see him, still groggy, but awake as he tried to smile at his own joke.

"Mulder, oh my God. Don't do that to me." She hugged him tightly.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked quietly. Silence. "Uh-oh."

"A couple months."

"Oops."

"I'm… going to go get a doctor. Don't go anywhere." She stood.

"Where the hell would I go?" He asked and then smiled softly.

"I… should tell you… I had to get a new lab partner while you were gone."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" He asked as he furrowed his brow.

"His name is John Doggett. He was there for me a lot when you were out. He's a good guy."

"Oh." He said. He swallowed hard at the bile he felt rising.

"Yeah, you should meet him." She got no answer, but she saw the look, total betrayal and hurt filled his teary eyes. "I-I'll get the doctor now."  
As soon as she left the room he leaned over his bed and threw up all over the floor. It was disgusting and it left a horrible burning in his throat, but not as bad as the burning in his heart.

XxXxX

After he had gotten out of the hospital he was still stuck in bed. And Scully still came to see him, but lately… she was too busy with this Doggett guy and their homework assignment.  
It was over between them he knew. She had found someone else. He threw up again from the though of it and finally he just couldn't take the pain as he sat in them empty bath tub and pulled up his sleeve, dragging the razor across the skin of his wrist and watching the blood start to pour.  
He groaned silently. It felt good in a strange sort of way.  
The door opened to his room and there were a few footsteps that paused before they came into the bathroom that connected to the bedroom.

"Jeeze!" Looking up towards the voice he saw Missy staring wide eyed at him. He sank down low and tried to hide it, but couldn't. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Nothing. Just get out." He said then got a little more frantic. "Get out, Melissa!"

"No way, Mulder. What the hell did you do?"

"J-just… don't tell Scully."

"I'm not going to tell her. You are."

"No."

"You have no idea how much seeing this would hurt her."

"No, it wouldn't." His voice cracked. "She doesn't care about me. All she cares about is this Doggett guy."

"That isn't true. She got stuck on an assignment with him. It isn't the same as what you think."

"Yeah, I'm knocked out for a few months and she finally finds someone better. I knew this was too easy. I'm glad. She doesn't deserve to get stuck with me. Besides. Look at me. I'm such a mess I'm not even worth cleaning up."

"Look… you really need to clean yourself up and deal with this. She would never ever cheat on you.  
I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's with you."

"I'm really tired." He said quietly.

"You need to get replace some of that fluid you just drained." Missy helped him out of the bath and into bed then got him some water. "Okay. Here's the deal. You tell her what you did or I do."

"You can't tell her!"

"Then you will."

"Can't I just lie?"

"Not happening, Pal. Dana, will be upset either way. I don't know what she'll do, really, but I think it'll be better coming from you."

XxXxX

Missy watched her sister come in the doorway.

"Hey, Missy." She said.

"Danes, we need to talk. Right now." The seriousness in her sister's tone made Scully turn.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you cheating on Mulder?"

"What? Why would be? Why would you even think that?"

"A lot of people think that."

"Name a one."

"Monica Reyes thinks that." Melissa said and then slowly. "And so does Mulder."

"Mul…" She trailed, unable to finish. "He thinks I'm…"

"He's really bad right now. Really bad, Dana. he hurt himself and you need to talk to him." Missy said and watched as she didn't even wait and dropped her bag on the floor and ran upstairs.

The second she got up, Mulder's sleep deprived eyes drifted up to her. He blinked slowly and saw the horrified look in her eyes.

"Tell me you didn't do it." She asked and when she got no answer she grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up, reveling the fresh wounds. "Why would you do it?" She slapped him hard across the face. "Why the hell would you do it?" But then hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. She hated that she was the cause of more scars on him. She hated that she had been too busy and she hated herself for being so selfish.

"I'm sorry. Just… please don't leave me." He begged.

"I'm going to leave you, Mulder."

"I'm so sorry. I will do anything, just don't."

"I'll leave you… if you don't stop doing this. I can't be with you if every time you get upset you hurt yourself."

"I won't do it anymore. I'll stop. I promise." He hugged her back rightly. "I love you."  
She pulled him closer and kissed him and then kept kissing him. She pushed him back slightly, then got up and closed the door.

XxXxX

She hadn't seen Doggett since, then. Although they were still friends and still talked and Mulder had kept his promise. He broke his own personal record.  
She brushed her fingers across his bare stomach and moved closer into his side. He turned and pulled her even closer to him.

"I just love you so damn much. You're so beautiful." He whispered into her hair. He really had changed. he hadn't been one to speak about the way he felt either.

"I love you too."

"We have to get up." He said quietly, checking the time. "Your parents will be up soon and if they found out that we're in the same room we're in trouble."

"We didn't even do anything last night."

"They don't know that. And I don't think they'll believe us even if we tell them."

"I know." She sighed.

XxXxX

They ended up just spending the rest of the day driving around and later that night just sat in the back of his truck, staring up at the night stars on a blanket in the bed of the truck.

"It's nice out here." He said quietly.

"Yeah. Too bad we couldn't stay."

"Nah. We can come back any time." He smiled. "You know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"When people say like… dog eat dog. How does one dog ea another dog? And if so would that make that dog a cannibal in the dog world or would it be totally something else? I mean… why would a dog eat another dog? Does that count as a hot dog?"

"Mulder," She actually laughed and it made him smile. "You're incorrigible."

"Thank you." He grinned again. The peacefulness of the crickets chirping made them both sleepy. A few frogs out in the pound beyond the truck croaked. "It's the headless horsemen."

"What?"

"The horseless head man." He chuckled. (A/N an actual conversation between me and my silly friend)

"Now I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah. You've never heard of the story of the horseless head man? Who rides to the end of the road and hunts for lost souls like us."

"If he's horseless how does he ride around?" She asked. She watched his slow smile.

"He drives. That's why he's the horseless head man. Ha."

"Mulder… you make no sense."

"It makes plenty of sense."

"Good luck explaining it."

"And the horseless head man ran me over with his car."

"A car?"

"Um-hm. Yeah. A car."

"You're crazy."

"I thought I was spooky."

"Now I kinda think your both."  
He snickered and she elbowed him in the ribs lightly. The easy relaxed mood was still there, but a little more somber.

"I'm sorry… I get jealous… it's just… I'm not good enough for you. I'm scared you'll find someone better and leave me. I mean… I know you deserve better, but… I… guess I'm just selfish."

"You're not selfish. You're just…" She sighed and waved a hand in the air causing him to raise an eyebrow in response. "wary."

"Okay… sure."

"You don't even know what that means do you?"

"Of course I do! It's just… um… I don't know. I think I'm just jealous, really." She rolled her eyes at him, but brushed her fingers across his chin, then up across his jaw. She kissed him for s few moments before pulling away.

"I have to confess something to you…" She said slowly. Uh-oh. He thought. She felt the bump in the bridge of his nose where it had been broken as she pressed her hand over his eyes, rolling her own. "Not _that _bad."

"Oh, okay." He said relived and she removed her hand.

"I just mean… my sister… uhh…. Heard us."

"Heard-oh!" There was a few moments of silence. "We in trouble?"

"No. Missy, won't say anything, just need to be quiet though."

"Easy." He replied.

"Good." She said as she kissed him again. "Let's go."  
She jumped down out of the truck and so did he as they got in the truck and left.

XxXxX

School was the next morning and she saw Doggett there. He ran up to her in the hallway, while Mulder had been just behind her.

"Dana, hi." Doggett said. "I haven't seen you. What's up?"

"Um, nothing, really." She answered and could practically feel the anger Mulder had coming off him. Oh, boy this might not be good. "Um, John this is Mulder. My… boyfriend."

"Oh, so this is the famous Mulder I hear so much about. John Doggett." He held his hand out and Mulder took it, crushing the bones in Doggett's hand.

She saw the look of pain in Doggett's eyes as Mulder's grip tightened. Although she knew damn well he wouldn't let it show that it hurt because he was a "man" who could handle anything.  
She had to hand it to Mulder for not just coming right out and breaking Doggett's nose.

"Okay… we need to be going. _Mulder_." She scolded him at the last part and he released Doggett. "See you later."

They walked off and she elbowed Mulder in the ribs once (hard, too) as they walked. He winced slightly, but said nothing.  
They saw Monica Reyes who waved them over.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"Hey. Oh, Mon, we're gonna see the guys later. Want to come?"

"Sure."

XxXxX

The gunmen were a crazy bunch. They were up to the usual with the school paper, which Mr. Skinner scolded them a few times for certain thing they wrote, but let it slide.

"Hey, guys." Mulder commented as he came into the room and just leaned against the counter.

"Mulder! I hear this is your lady friend." Frohicky commented.

"That's what they say isn't it?"

"She's hot!"

"Settled down, Frohicky." Mulder somewhat snapped at his friend and she rolled her eyes. Not believing he was jealous of that little man.

"Hi." Monica said to Byers.

"Hello." Byers answer back.

"Anyway… I was gonna ask if you heard anything about… you know." Mulder asked looking down and Scully knew he was asking about his sister. He wanted to know if they'd found anything.

"Sorry, Mulder." Langley said sympathetically. He nodded slowly.

XxXxX

As they exited the office Monica burst out.

"Who was the guy with the beard?"

"Byers." Mulder answered as he pulled a small bag of sunflower seeds from his coat.

"He is so hot." She commented.

"Go ask him out then!" Scully cut in.

"You think I should?"

"I totally think you should."

That small bout of girlish talk had Mulder confused. As he stared opened mouthed at them.

"And, yet I've got not idea what in the hell you two just said." He answered and backed up slightly when Scully threatened to hit him again. "Ah, okay…."

"I'm totally gonna do that!" Monica said. (A/N yeah, yeah I know some of you think Reyes and Doggett go together, but I don't so… too bad! I think her and Byers would be cute together)

XxXxX

As it turned out Byers had accepted the offer, flattered and they were on a date, with Monica texting her every once in awhile telling her how great it was.  
Mulder was at a total lose as to this stuff and was busy in his room, drawing stuff again. Mostly the dog which was his knew fascination and on occasion Alien ships.  
But as she went down stairs and heard a bout of yelling he quickly went outside to see Mr. Mulder yelling at her Father and Mulder.

"I should have known you'd run you coward piece of shit!" Mr. Mulder said to his son, who lowered his head, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Mulder said quietly, tears in his eyes.

"Sorry doesn't fix it!"

"Dad, please!" He begged looking up finally, but that was bad.

"Don't you look at me!" He hit his own son square in the jaw.

"That's enough!" Mr. Scully roared, outraged. "You don't deserve a son if the only reason you keep him around is for a punching bag when you get pissed off. Get off my property now."

"You'll regret this." Mr. Mulder said, getting in his car and leaving quickly.

XxXxX

Later they were stuck on dishes duty. She knew Mulder was still upset about his Father, but there was nothing to be done about that now.  
She bumped the side of her hip against his, eliciting a small smile that quickly changed to a deadpanned look as he tried to stay focused on his task.

"Mulder, you okay?" She asked, finally unable to stand the silence.

"Fine." He said, trying to ignore speaking about his Father at all costs. It was just something he simply wanted to keep quiet about.  
She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his jaw. He let the soft smile stay a little longer this time, but not before she saw him wince and stop.

"Mulder…" The water started to turn red with blood and she grabbed him by the wrist and saw the cut across his hand. He'd accidentally grabbed a knife the wrong way. He was staring at the blood there, thinking. "Mulder." She said more firmly as she turned him to face her. "Lets get this cleaned up. Okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Scully."

She forced him to sit in the bedroom while she took care of the wound. He hadn't said anything the whole time. She just didn't understand why he did this, this time had been an accident of course, but she didn't know about all the other times with the straight razor.  
It was like an addiction really.

"You feel better?"

"Mmmm…" He breathed. "Define… better."

"Aright," She said and moved onto the bed with him, kissing him soundly. "How about now?"

"Ohh… that-that's better." His breath was warm as he exhaled against her shoulder. "Is it so bad that I hate him?"

Better. That was certainly defining. And defining is as defining does… wait what?

XxXxX

TBC...

Little funny ending for you guys. Don't know when I can get the next chapter up. I have a lot of work to do lately... and about ten other stories that need tending too before I lose the ideas. Just another day in the life of Luka Luger. Oh, and now my friends are calling me Dragon of The West because they say I am like Iroh from Avatara: The Last Airbender. My wise advice I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: I do not own this show! But hopefully I am going to own my own anime soon. I'm working hard on it.

Last chapter (Sobs) so sad.

Dedicated to immyownsuperman, kenikigenikai, ya-fic and most importantly my sister for inspiring this fic. This fic would not be possible without her guy advice. lol.

XxXxX

It was Saturday that evening… and everyone seemed to be… sneaking around. Little did Scully know what all her friends were up to.

She was… to say the least… suspicious.

When she walked in the door of her home the lights went on suddenly and she nearly had a heart attack. Everyone yelled 'surprise' and she held a hand over her heart.

"Hey, Danes!" Melisa said happily and threw an arm around her sister.

"Let me guess… mom?" Scully asked her sister.

"You got it right."

"Great…" She said slightly sarcastic.

XxXxX

The night was calming down some after the crazy, crazy birthday party her Mother was throwing for her. She noticed Mulder lurking in the background suspiciously. He gave her one of those goofy grins and waved for her to come over.

Once she was outside he slid the sliding glass door shut behind her.

"Okay," He took a deep breath. And it made her slightly nervous. "I can do this."

"Do… what?" She asked. She gasped when he kneeled in front of her.

"Dana Katharine Scully…" He looked up into her eyes and she shook her head with tears already forming. This must be a dream. "Will you please marry me?"

She nodded and drop down to her knees with him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes. I'll marry you Mulder." There was silence for a few moments.

"Well… I actually kind thought you'd say no."

"Why would I say no to you?"

"I don't know." He smiled and pulled back slightly. "I don't know if this is a good birthday gift or not, but… I tried."

"It's the perfect gift. I love you."

"I love you."

"Finally!" Monica and Melisa yelled at the same time and the two lovers glared at their friends. This would be a long adventure… and they were enjoying every moment.

XxXxX

The End.

Wow. Took me long enough, huh? I know it was short, but I ran out of ideas. But please check out my other story A New Beginning. It will be my last X-Files story.


End file.
